fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
XIII Ninja
XIII Ninja XIII Ninja is a Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover by James The Fox. Synoposis It tells the story of Organization XIII after their defeat by Sora and Riku, and an ofering of a second chance. If they can help a person with a great destiny through his life, from his birth until his death, they will be brought back to life, given what they wanted from the begining. Upon their acceptance of this offer, The Organization is sealed away into a newborn Naruto. XIII Ninja on Fanfiction.net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3343854/1/XIII_Ninja SPOILERS BELOW. New Teams Instead of the canon team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha led by Kakashi Hatake, the author chose to create a new team, changing two of the canon teams in the process. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki joined together with Final Fantay character Llednar Twem and were taught by the shallowly mysterious "RiD," who later was revealed to be Riku. Meanwhile, Final Fantasy characters Fiona and Mid were added to Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai, respectively. New Final Fantasy Characters As XIII Ninja is a Kingdom Hearts Crossover, many Final Fantasy characters appear, as is tradition. Upon the 3rd chapter, a small list of characters set to make appearances was given. Here is a list of the confirmed characters and, if they've appeared so far, their roles. Llednar Twem of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance takes on the role of the third member of Team RiD/Riku. As heir (or Biskmatar, as they call him) to his clan, Llednar has been trained in his clan's unique weapon abilities. Contrary to his true appearance in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Llednar takes on the role of a hero. He seems to have a great respect for strength, and opts to forfiet from the Chuunin Exams because his opponent, Neji Hyuga, proved to be "a waste of his effort." Likewise, he is often seen helping his teammates become stronger, claiming to be waiting for the day he gets the chance to face them in battle. He has a tendancy to state what percentage of his power he is accessing. At 61 Percent, Llednar's skin begins to change to the same crystal state that Li-Grim of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance wields. Fiona of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles becomes a member of the Twem Clan, with the Alfitaria branch of the family. As she had no fighting experience in her canon games, the Author made her into a clasic Final Fantasy Dragoon, complete with a lizard summon and a large useage of the Jump ability (called the Dragon Leap Jutsu and the Dragon Claw in XIII Ninja). Though she cannot control it, she seems to have access to the same transfomation that Llednar has. It has been revealed that Fiona harbors feelings towards Llednar, who is her distant cousin. She defeated Kin in the Chunin Exams, only to be beaten by Shino in the final round. She is Naruto's replacement in Team Kakashi. Mid of Final Fantasy V is another member of the Twem Clan, and is in fact Llednar's older brother. However, due to the unique method used by the clan to determine who amoung all of the clan's members is destined to be heir, Mid has been placed in the Previa branch. His lack of most ninja skills is offset by his technical expertise, and he spends a great deal of time building new gadgets instead of training. He holds nothing but respect for his brother, and seemingly he often askes him to help him field test many of his tools. He defeated Kankuro in the prelims of the Chunin Exams, but his chakra barrier lost to Sasuke's Chidori in the finals. He serves as Hinata's replacement in Team Kurenai, and is happy to be so, considering the alternative of being on the same team as Sakura, who frightens him. Remedi of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance appears as head of the Twem Clan and a private tutor for the head-to-be, Llednar. She fought alongside Llednar during the Konoha Invasion, showing that she, too, has full access to the Twem Clan's unique tranformation. However, she has been gravely poisoned by a Sound Ninja, and it is unknown if her full repritore of techniques will be shown. She showed interest in having Llednar marry Hinata, but has been disuaded by Llednar himself. Beatrix is a Sand Ninja who fought agianst Llednar during the Konoha Invasion. She, like Llednar shows some respect for power, and seemingly had no hard feelings toward the Konoha Ninja. Auron of Final Fantasy X was said to make a return in the series, but has not been shown. Soul Calibur The author has placed various characters from Soul Calibur into the Naruto Universe. Astaroth: An experimental juggarnaut from Suna who was sent to participate in the Chunin Exams. He seems to have had a run in with Riku, and is respnsible for killing Riku's previous ninja team. He is similar to Gaara in that he is nearly indestructable, as his battle with Lee suggests, and he seems to be a masochist, enjoying pain inflicted on himself. It took a Rasengan from Naruto, a Chidori from Sasuke, and a Jyuuken Strike from Hinata to finally bring him down. A cloth hanging from the front of his belt is a storage scroll for his signature Halberd. Talim: A ninja from Suna. The Author seems to have made her almost into a mirror image of the canon Hinata, and is used to show the XIII Ninja version of Hinata just how she could have ended up. Talim seems to know this, and is eventually defeated by Hinata's Chakra Drill. Yun-seong: A ninja from Suna. His sword skills beat Kiba and Akamaru, but he forfieted to avoid facing Astaroth, his teamate. He has a love for Steamed Buns. He and Talim seem to be close. Ivy: A Sound Ninja who attacked Llednar and Remedi during the Konoha Invasion. She battled Remedi alongside Seigfried, and poisoned her. Nothing else is known. Seigfried: A swordsman who worked under Orochimaru's orders for an unspecified price during the Konoha Invasion. He became monsterous during the fight with Remedi, and was wounded by Rank 2 Omega. Mitsurugi: A sword for hire working for Suna in the Konoha Invasion. He battled Llednar, and was wounded by Ripcircle. He has apparently fought in the Land of Snow. Yoshimitsu: A sand ninja with a puppet arm made by someone named Chiyo. He battled against Mid, and stabbed himself fatally in an effort to kill Mid. However, his body has not been found. New Jutsu XIII Organization Transformation: No confirmed name for this technique. USing trace amounts of the Kyuubi's power, on of the Organization Members take partial control of Naruto, giving him their powers and weapon. Abyss: Llednar's technique for making a weak poison on his blade. He used this to weaken Zabuza. Ripwave: Llednar throws his chakra-enhanced sword at the enemiy, causing massive destruction as it flies. He uses this in an attempt to defeat Orochimaru. Llednar considers it unfinished. Takedakeshi Shishi Rendan (Ferocious Lion Combo): Sasuke's improved version of the Lion Combo, this version aims many of the attacks to the back of the head with such force that being caught fully in the combo is 100 percent fatal. Sasuke uses this against Yoroi, killing him. Chakra Shuuren (Chakra Drill): An offensive technique used by Hinata to defeat Talim and break through Neji's Rotation. She spins herself and her chakra into a drill, almost like a weaker, Jyuuken-powered version of Kiba and Akamaru's Fang over Fang. After she gains Yoshitori, she performs this technique with the weapon. XIII Naruto Rendan (XIII Naruto Combo): Naruto creates Thirteen Clones of himself, each using one of the Organization XIII members' powers. Counting down from 13, each clone contributes their own attack to defeat their target. Naruto finishes the combo himself with a kick to the face. Omega: Llednar's ultimate technique, only useable when he is at at least 61 percent of his full power. His body takes on the unique crystal-blue hue that the entire Twem Clan has, and focuses his power through the following incantation: "Power of eradication, gather upon the tip of this blade! Hoist yourself to the brightest light, then plunge into the deepest darkness... OMEGA!" The attack that results absolutely destroys whatever it hits down to the smallest particle. The effect of the attack on objects has been likened to "simply disappearing from existance." However, it is a double-edged sword, dealing damage on the same scale to a small part of Llednar's body. It has been revealed to have 2 ranks, with Rank 2 having been used by Remedi. Yoshitori Ninpou: Hanesenbon Seisha (Graceful Bird Ninja Art: Feather Senbon Volley): Hinata uses her rapier, Yoshitori, and fires feathers from the hilt at her opponent. The tips of the feathers, like the tip of the rapier itself, can be used in the same way as Jyuuken. When one feather is launched, another takes its place. Genshuu: Godaime: Omnislash (Limit Break: Fifth Generation: Omnislash): Hinata's ultimate technique, passed down to her by Riku. Hinata knocks her opponent into the air, and follows, striking each of her helpless foe's Tenketsu with the tip of her blade, except for the last teketsu, which she seals by hand, and knocks the opponent to the ground. Fungekimaru (Circle of Fury): Llednar uses a Divination Circle to control a large, visible amount of killer intent, stunning his targets. Katsuen (Ripcircle): Llednar uses this after Fungekimaru, and it is a revised edition of Ripwave. Llednar throws his sword, and it flys about the Divination Circle, striking whomever is inside it. Fourth Generation: Omnislash: Riku's ultimate technique. Riku summons a large number of swords made out of darkness, and he uses them, his saber, his Keyblade, and apparently whatever other swords are availible to him to slash the opponent repeatedly in a similar manner to his original Dark Aura attack from Kingdom Hearts.